


a love story in real life

by Daughteroffandoms



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Love Story, smut later, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughteroffandoms/pseuds/Daughteroffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be updating this. Eventually smut will get involved. This is my first time writing like this. Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	a love story in real life

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this. Eventually smut will get involved. This is my first time writing like this. Hope you like it.

“Fuck!!” she screamed running through the house trying desperately to find her library card. Everything else was in place to go to the library and then to the pool. She wanted just to leave the house, so much time had already been lost that day with her brother taking so long to put on clothes. She finally found the white card tucked in a pair of tiny jean shorts. She grabbed the card and ran out to the car were her mother and younger brother waited not so patiently. 

He was carrying girls around in the clear pool water, both of them liked him. He did not care. He would say that he is moving and it is not worth it to start a relationship and leave. The sun was warm and no rain was to interrupt the day ahead. His hair was wet and messy. No matter how many times he ran his hand through it. The day seemed just like any other. 

Finally her brother seemed to perk up as they neared the pool. Her books seemed more and more interesting as her mom parked and they gathered the bags. The checked in and her brother ran to his friend. She was greeted by a girl she knew. Then things changed. She was introduced and his voice interrupted any thought she had.


End file.
